


Loss of a Son

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [46]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Loss of a Son

Steve looked between everyone. “I started seeing her a week before I asked if I could

bring her to the wedding!”

“Rogers. I will literally kill you if I find out you’re lying.” Nat hissed.

“I’m not!” He defended himself.

You shrugged, shaking your head. “It’s not like we can prove otherwise.” You sighed, tired of everything.

“You could always ask her.” Tony pointed out. “Better yet, I’ll ask her. Being somewhat of a boss and all.”

Steve glared. “It’s none of your business!”

Tony shot Steve a look. “It is my business if you were off playing with the secretary while Y/N was willing to give up our friendship for you. And frankly, I find it odd that you’re so against me talking to her.”

Nat nodded, completely agreeing.

Steve threw his arms up in the air. “Ask her then! But not by you.” He hissed at Tony.

“I will.” Nat said, crossing her arms over her chest. “Give me your phone so I can call her.”

Steve crossed his arms right back, sighing in defeat when Nat gave him a harsh look. He dug his phone out and slid it across the counter. “Her name is Debbie.” He sighed.

“Debbie?” You frowned, knowing an old coworker named Debbie. “You’re not talking about the Debbie I used to work with?”

Steve shrugged softly. “I’m not sure.”

Nat looked through his contacts before calling, putting on her scariest voice she had. When Debbie answered, her eyes were on Steve before she replied to Debbie. “When did you start seeing Steve?”

Debbie frowned. “Sorry, but who is this and why’re you using Stevie’s phone?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “ _Stevie_?” He muttered, knowing only Bucky called him that.

You watched intently at the phone in Nat’s hand, feeling yourself begin to shake. “This is Natasha, a member of the Avengers, and I believe I asked you a question. I highly suggest you answer it.”

“I, um…” She stuttered, knowing exactly who she was talking to now. “It’ll be three months next week. Am I in trouble?”

Nat gave the harshest glare she could muster. “You’re not in trouble if you never see Steve again. Got it?”

Tony watched you and rushed over when you clutched onto a chair. “JARVIS get Thor down here.” He glared at Steve. “And Barnes so he can get Steve the hell out of here.”

“Got it.” She replied before Nat hung up and threw the phone as hard as she could at Steve.

Steve watched with ashamed eyes as you broke down in Tony’s arms. It felt like time was running slow and before he knew it Bucky was dragging him out of the room.

Bucky shoved him towards his room, and angry look on his face. “I can’t believe you!”

Steve just stayed quiet, feel incredibly guilty. He had hoped you’d never find out, and now everyone knew. It had been a mistake at first, and now the fact that he has been seeing her all that time made it worse. He could faintly hear Bucky yelling at him, but he felt numb.

Next thing he knew, his door flung open, revealing an angry Thor.

Steve was smashed against the wall, Thor’s arm across his chest.

“You’re a sorry excuse for a man Rogers.” Thor growled. “How dare you do this to her?!” He had his locked on Steve’s. “You made her feel guilt, anguish, and made her give up Stark’s friendship while you were deceiving her!”

Steve just took the harsh words but didn’t meet Thor’s eyes. “It was a mistake!”

Thor chuckled dryly. “No, you wish to know what a mistake is? Letting you father my child.” He dropped his hold on the super soldier. “You are not allowed near Heimdall ever again.”

His heart dropped. “What?” He breathed.

Thor nodded. “You heard correctly. You will no longer be a parent to Heimdall. You put him in a delicate situation, and I won’t have you doing that again.”

Steve felt like he would be sick, sliding to the ground.

Thor looked at Bucky then at Steve, shaking his head and leaving him there. He slammed the door on his way out, making Bucky wince slightly.

“Are you happy now?” Bucky snapped. “I was on your side!” He huffed. “Now I can’t even defend you!”

Steve’s ears were ringing and his heart was racing. Not only had he lost you, and probably most of his friends, but he lost his son. He had no one to blame but himself. He’d never get over this. He felt Bucky shaking him, but made no effort to reply or even look at him.

* * *

Thor returned to your old room, sighing as Nat was rocking you. “I am so sorry little one.” He whispered, kneeling besides the bed.

“How could he do this?” You sobbed, shaking your head.

“He’s completely stupid in the head.” Nat reassured, running her hands through your hair before looking at Thor. “Please tell me you let him have it.”

He nodded, a stern look on his face. “I did. Held him against the wall and told him he is no longer allowed to see Heimdall.”

“Good.” Nat nodded in approval.

You only cried harder, wondering how he could do this to you, and with Thor’s words, how could he have done this to your son? Hearing a knock at your door, you looked over to see a sad looking Bucky. “I’m sorry, doll. If I would have known…” He sighed, shaking his head as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

“I know.” You assured him. “It’s no one’s fault but my own. Maybe I pushed him to do that…”

“No.” Thor’s voice was colder than you had ever heard it. “No one is at fault besides Rogers.”

You didn’t say anything, not believing it. All the issues that had happened centered around you. Maybe you just weren’t meant to be happy. You immediately felt as if you weren’t good enough and even began questioning your relationship with Thor. What if he got bored too…

Bucky came over and kissed your forehead. “I think it’s best if I get him out of here for a while.”

“Thanks, Buck.” It wasn’t like you could leave. Heimdall needed to be there for his treatments. “I hope you know this doesn’t change things with us. You’re still a good friend.” You told him.

He gave a sad smile. “No worries doll, I’ll always be here for you.” He rubbed your arm. “I’ll offer any more serum if Bruce needs it okay?”

You gave him a small, thankful smile. “Thank you.”

He nodded and told Nat and Thor his soft goodbye before leaving you be.

Seconds after Bucky left, Tony peeked in. “Can I come in?”

You nodded at him. “Yeah.” He wasn’t the one who had cheated on you. Thinking of it, you broke down all over again.

“Switch me.” Nat told Tony. “I’m going to go check on Heimdall and Clint.” She spoke quickly, when in reality she was going to make sure Steve was long gone, and if given the chance she’d give him her own piece of her mind.

He didn’t have to be told twice, moving to take her place. “I’m here.” He told you.

“Don’t leave me too.” You whispered, hiccuping from the amount of crying you had done.

“Never.” Tony kissed your forehead gently.

Thor would rub your middle gently as Tony whispered soft nothings in effort to get you to calm down.

Finally, you’d cried yourself to sleep, causing the men to glance at each other. “Thank you, Stark, for everything you have done.”

Tony smiled sadly. “I love her. And Heimdall. I’d never do anything like this. I know I messed up, and I’m doing my best to fix it.”

“You’ve done exceptionally. You have grown, Stark, and even I can see it.” Thor praised.

Tony nodded. “Thank you Goldilocks.” He let out a soft sigh. “Let’s just hope this doesn’t send her into a week long depression again.”

“Let us make sure it does not happen.” Thor nodded. “I was planning a trip home to inform my parents of the latest events, however, I feel it’s best I postpone leaving.”

“Yeah, probably for the best.” Tony sighed. “Think Nat is kicking his ass into next year?” He smirked.

Thor couldn’t help but chuckle lightly at that. “I would think so.” He shivered. “I am grateful for her ability to be fearful.”

“I’ve been on the receiving end of that.” Tony nodded. “More than once.”

Thor laughed lowly. “Not me.” He smiled his goofy smile.

“You’re the good one.” Tony chuckled. “How about we tuck her in, you stay with her, and I’ll go check on everyone? I’ll come get you if Heimdall needs you.”

He nodded. “If you could be here when she wakes up?”

That surprised Tony, but he nodded. “I’ll be here.” He agreed.

Thor switched spots with him and cuddled you as Tony left to find everyone. He glanced down at you and wished he could protect you from this pain.

* * *

Tony found Clint passed out on the couch with Heimdall and chuckled, pulling out his phone to get a picture for you. He covered them with the couch blanket and kissed Heimdall’s head. “Sweet dreams, kid.”

Hearing a commotion, he rushed out of the room. “I’m going!” Steve snapped.

“Shhhh! Heimdall’s sleeping. So is Y/N!” Tony shot him a look.

Steve whipped his head towards Tony and glared harshly. “I’m leaving, so don’t worry about it.”

“Then do it quietly!” He hissed.

Bucky pushed his friend towards the door. “We’ll be at the house for now. I’m headed there to check on Charlie anyways.”

Tony gave a curt nod. “She wants to spend time there with Heimdall, I’ll call ahead to find out if you’re still there.”

Steve huffed, crossing his arms as Bucky nodded. “No worries Stark.” Bucky assured.

Once they were gone, Tony sighed and looked over as Nat came down. He smirked when she looked pleased with herself. “Good talk?”

She hummed. “He heals fast from physical stuff. So it’s the mind you have to hurt.”

“I knew I liked you.” He joked before running his hand through his hair. “Your boytoy is currently passed out on the couch, by the way.”

“Awe.” It was like an instant switch, she patted Tony’s shoulder as she passed him and went to check on Clint. She swooned over the sight of him sleeping with the infant on his chest. She sat on the floor next to them and leaned into Clint.

Tony smiled at them and went to check on Bruce. “So, did you hear any of what just happened, or should I fill you in?” He asked, pulling his sleeves up to his elbows as he leaned against a table.

“I heard.” Bruce nodded. “Bucky will be our source of serum now.”

“I wonder how this will change the Avengers.” He mused. “I can’t see this bonding the team.”

Bruce shrugged. “We’ve done it before. It’ll be okay.”

“Enough about Captain Hypocrite.” Tony decided to change the subject. “How’s the cure coming along?” He hoped that this could be in the past soon. “And, better yet, do we think that this can be mass produced?”

Bruce hummed. “Mass produced probably, but Bucky is only one guy.” He smiled. “But it’s looking good. I hope to give Heimdall his first treatment in the morning.”

Tony grinned at that. “Guess we should figure out that serum before attempting to claim to cure cancer.”

Bruce nodded. “But either way it’s a start.” He hummed approvingly. “I’m excited.”

“So am I. I just want to know he’s out of the woods, he’s acting fine, but we both know that won’t last.”

Bruce nodded. “Yeah that’s gonna be hard. It’s a guessing game. There’s a big difference between healing a scratch and healing cancer.”

Tony nodded, thinking it over. “Do we have a sample of his blood? We can observe that first.”

Bruce shook his head. “I haven’t had a poke at him yet.”

“Then we’ll get a sample first. see how it reacts to the serum.” He nodded. “Once she wakes up maybe we can let her focus on this?”

“That might help.” Bruce agreed.

Tony grinned. “Good. I’ll bring her down when she’s ready. Thanks.” He waved quickly then rushed of.


End file.
